flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Bindi (Episode)
Details The episode begins with Jillian informing Flint and his friends of the presence of a Shifter called Bindi. She mentions that other then name and appearance, they know nothing on what this Time Shifter is capable of. Dr. Bernard attempts to get Jillian's feelings of himself, but she just ignores him and mentions that Bindi is located in Transylvania, during the medieval period. After being issued with the Time card, Flint and his friends set off to get Bindi. When they arrive in their destination, Sarah remembers that this is the home of Dracula. Thinking that "Dracula" is food, Flint hurrys to find it. They arrive inside the castle, Tony remarks about Dracula being a Vampire, both he and Sarah are horrified of the idea of being in a Vampire's home. When they try and tell Flint that they should look elsewhere for Bindi, they find he has run off. As they wonder if he became Dracula's victim, Pterry points out the direction he wondered off in. They find Flint in a dining food feasting on some food. At that moment, a cloaked figure shows up, Flint offers him food. Sarah, Tony, Getalong and Pterry show up and Sarah scolds Flint for wondering off in someone else's home. As Sarah bows and apologises, they suddenly realise that they are speaking to "Dracula". When Tony accidentally spurts out the name "Dracula", Vlad becomes sad. The man introduces himself as Vlad Țepeș. He comments how everyone is afraid of him right now and they call him "Dracula". Even his own people were scared of him. As Tony questions if he really is a Vampire, Pterry silences their concerns by noting that Dracula was only based on Vlad. Vlad continues to state that all his servants have left him all alone. At this point, Bindi comes out from under the counts cloak and says that she is still here for him. When the others talking of taking Bindi back, Bindi states she is not leaving Vlad. The others note they can't force Bindi to leave and come with them and Flint won't leave while there is tasty food around. Vlad takes a moment to state that guests are more then welcome. As they are being shown around, Tony asks Bindi why she can speak, but Bindi states she doesn't know. She simply states she can talk because she can. Meanwhile, Flint has been running up the stairs the group is climbing, when he reaches the top he slides back down the stairs, when he reaches the bottom he slams into the wall and makes himself dizzy. When Vlad laughs, Bindi gets frustrated with him. Outside the castle, Petra and her two henchmen are watching. Mite asks Petra what she will do with a Shifter that can only talk. Petra states that talking can't be all the Shifter is capable of as she is with "Dracula". Petra daydreams about Bindi's possible powers. Dino comments that Petra only thinks about things that are good for her sake only. She silences Dino and Mite's criticism with her fists and tells her she thinks of the basics in life. Petra then falls over the side of her ship and is left clinging for her life. Inside, Vlad shows the group to a guest room and tells them they can stay as long as they like. Flint jumps on the guest room bed and ends up putting his head through the roof. Vlad frees him and they both bounce on the bed for a moment. This causes Vlad to laugh at their predicament. Bindi gets frustrated again, and threatens to leave, when nobody pays attention to her she flies off. Away from the castle, Bindi questions how comes Vlad is getting along with Flint when she considers herself better then Flint. At that moment, a pack of wolves approaches, Bindi attentions to run away, but trips and hides in her shell. She is saved by the same blue-skinned stranger who has been helping Sarah in previous episodes. At first Bindi mistakes him for Vlad until he turns around. Elsewhere, Vlad, Flint and his friends are searching for Bindi but can't find her. Pterry flies up to get an aerial view. Bindi and the stranger are seen talking. Bindi comments that she stayed with Vlad because she didn't have any memories of what had happen to her and feared being lonely. She comments everyone thinks Vlad is a bad person, but feels like a fool since words cannot change anything. The stranger says he will take her back to the castle. Pterry spots Bindi with the blue skinned stranger. Tony and Flint immediately accuse him of taking Bindi, but Sarah interrupts saying she doesn't think he is a kidnapper. At this moment, Petra enters the scene and asks the stranger to pass Bindi to her. Thinking that he works for Petra, Flint attacks him. As he falls to the ground, a Time Detective badge falls out of his clothing and lands besides him. Everyone is surprised to find the guy is a Time Detective like Flint. Flint leaps off of the stranger as he realises he is no threat. The stranger picks up his badge and wipes the dust off of it. He introduces himself as Merlock Holmes. He walks over to Sarah, who then asks why Merlock didn't reveal himself sooner. Merlock explains that he was sent to observe Flint and his mission. He explains he wasn't suppose to show himself at all, but due to Sarah interfered anyway whenever she was in danger. The episodes scenary changes so only Sarah and Merlock are present and the rest of the cast fade out, rose petals spring forth from Sarah and Merlock and then Petra interrupts and tells them not to go off into a world of their own. Petra gets her fossilizing beam out and attempts to take Bindi, who hides in her shell. Flint gets in the way and ends up fossilized. As she attempts to hit Bindi again with the beam, Merlock knocks the weapon out of her hand using his cane which he tossed like a boomerang. Tony and Sarah attempt to free Rocky from Flint's hand so they can turn Flint back to normal, but can't get him free of Flint. Petra has her ship change into its meccha form and attempts to get Bindi, but Merlock continues to protect her. She states that this time she is going all out and launches missiles at Merlock. The missiles miss and steer off course. When Petra asks why they didn't fly straight, Dino admits mentioning to the repair guys they keep loosing and that they may have skimped on repair costs. Vlad notices smoke in the distance and realizes it is coming from the nearby village. He rushes off to help the villages. Upon arriving, it seems the missiles hit the windmill in the village, as the sails turn they spread the fire to other buildings. He quickly organizes everyone by telling the women and children to flee and the men to put the fire out before it spreads to other houses, they follow his orders despite mistrust of him. Elsewhere, Merlock finds himself running for his life as Petra is chasing him with a saw blade. Merlock trips over, Petra gives him a chance to surrender but he picks himself up and continues running. He reaches a cliff, with no where to run. Bindi asks him why he is doing this, he remarks he promised to return Bindi to the castle. When the saw blade is swung at him, he whacks it, causing it to fly through the air. He bids a retreat in the other direction while Petra is occupied. The blade hits a tree, cutting it down. Merlock finds him feet trapped by the tree and he can't run. Elswhere and watching from afar, Tony and Sarah ask where Pterry has got to. He returns with the Ridon, Eldora is sent to aid, using the reflective powers of Eldora, they bounce a fossil beam back at Flint, making him de-fossilize. Petra's men bid a hasty retreat, despite Petra's protests. Flint and Rocky send them flying. In the village, Vlad is being praised by the villagers for saving their town, he is thankful for their kindness and happy they finally have taken to him. Pterry remarks that Vlad was attacked by many, but loved by his people despite all the events of his lifetime. Merlock leaves, Flint noticing leaving and so does Bindi. When the others notice Merlock is gone, they notice so is Bindi. Flint says Bindi went with Merlock. Tony asks why Flint didn't stop her, but Sarah remarks that Merlock is a Time Detective too so its fine if she goes with him. Pterry uses his beam and they head back home. Elsewhere, Merlock asks Bindi is following him, she turns to say goodbye to the Count. As he remarks she should watch where she is going, he slips down a slope and she repeats his warning about looking where your going. From The Land of Time, the Old Timer remarks that the two make a great pair, he remarks he is surprised Bindi is talking but entrusts her to him. List of characters *Flint Hammerhead *Petra Fina Dagmar *Dino *Mite *Pterry *Getalong *Bindi *Merlock Holmes *Rocky Hammerhead *Dr. Bernard Goodman *Sarah Goodman *Tony Goodman *Jillian Grey *Old Timer *Eldora English dub Changes *''See also English Dub for common changes to the series'' *Though Sarah and Tony refer to "Dracula" being a vampire, Vlad never mentions anything about Vampires in the original Japanese dub. In the English dub, he does mention people think he is a vampire - this is odd as, until Brim Stoker's famous book "Dracula", no one occasioned Vlad Țepeș with Vampires. *The vampire "Dracula" was a "count" - Vlad Țepeș was a "prince". *In the English dub, this is the second time Merlock reveals to the audience his name, as he mentions it in episode 6. Errors *According to his own identification done before his death, Vlad referred to himself as "Wladislaus Dragwlya, vaivoda partium Transalpinarum". This leads to some concerns over the series naming. **"Dracula" means "son of the dragon", it is taken from his father's of "Dracul". As its noted, he called himself "Dragwlya", though phonetically this would be similar sounding anyway, in most dubs he goes for "Dracula". **He also identifies himself as "Țepeș", yet the name of "Țepeș" (meaning "Impaler") was given to him after his death (believed to be about 1476/1477) in about 1550. Notes *When the wolves attack, Bindi tries to run away from them along the ground, since she can float in the air it doesn't quite make sense she'd run instead of floating. *Merlock Holmes finally reveals who he is. *Bindi's powers will get revealed later in another episode, for now we are not told what they are. The is also a connection between her, Vlad and Merlock that won't become apparent until that episode. *The Old Timer drops a note that he is surprised to hear Bindi talking. Bindi herself states she doesn't know why. *Petra uses random English words in the Japanese dub, she says "boy" and "baby" in regards to Merlock. *Merlock's Japanese name is a pun, upon his introduction he introduces himself as "I will be observed today of the Time-Space Bureau". Category:Episodes